I'll Keep Waiting
by HarukaChan012
Summary: Our two Protagonists Kai and Aichi are planning a date for their special day together alone, but at that very special day something unexpected happened. The story takes place after the VF Circuit.
1. Chapter 1 - The Unexpected

**Intro: This might be weird but yeah this is my very first fanfiction! And my very first but about tragic story (=_=).**

** Maybe I will take bad reviews to improve my writing but not too much hurtful words please it would probably hurt my spirit. And I'll probably right another one after this but a happy one not like this hehe… Anyway, don't want this to be long so let's start. **

** (P.S: Sorry if they are going to be Out of character hehe… (^^'))**

**Summary: Our two Protagonists Kai and Aichi are planning a date for their special day together alone but at that special day something unexpected happened. The story takes place after the VF Circuit.**

**Desclaimer: I don't own the Char's, Vanguard, Etc. …. **

**Chapter 1: **The unexpected.

It is a one hot summer daywhen our two certain lovebirds are at a very certain place and I know you all know where and why.

"Stand Up ..." Both of them shouted in unison.

"… The …" The taller one said.

" … Vanguard" Both finished.

**Few Minutes Later (**Sorry I don't know how to write a fight scene so do not expect some.**)**

After fighting at the Standing Fight Table they immediately searched for an empty seat.

"Uwaa… I lost again" Sendou Aichi said in dismay of the results while sitting down. **(**I will be cutting intro for the char's cause sure you already know him/them if you are reading this**, **Sorry I'm just too lazy.**)**

"You shouldn't feel sad about it, I for one think you are getting better and better, you almost had me there" Kai Toshiki encourage Aichi smiling while seating next to him.

Aichi slightly looked Kai that was next to him. "Nee, Toshiki-kun" Aichi said.

Kai answered fast "What is it?".

"uhmm…" Aichi paused "do you want to go somewhere?" Flushed Aichi said looking away.

"No?" Kai answered in a rather questioned tone, which made Aichi frown so he quickly acted and added "Do you?"

"Not really" **'**_Uwah this is not what I really wanted to say__**'**_Aichi though about what he said.

Kai noticed Aichi's face like it wasn't the one he wanted to say. So he just said "Okay then." To find out Aichi's real reason behind the sudden question.

Aichi flinched and just covered his face with his bangs. **'**_What should I do I let go of a perfect chance__**'**_

Kai sighed. "What are you being shy about Aichi?" Kai said that made Aichi flinched _**'***__sigh__*****__ he hasn't change for this past months he is still shy at telling things to me, though its kinda cute__**'**_Kai smiled softly looking at the now fidgeting Aichi.

Aichi In hailed and "well …" Aichi began.

"Well …?" Kai raised a brow.

"I'm thinking if … you … well …" Aichi said shifting in every words he said to not lock eyes with Kai.

"Yeah?" Kai got tired and patted Aichi on the head and continued "You know you don't have to be shy, it's okay so just say a word. I won't laugh or get freaked out or mad." Kai gave a reassuring smile.

Aichi finally faced Kai, "Well … I was actually thinking if you would like to go with me with at the park again." Aichi paused again "well… uhmm… You see… They said there's a new ride at this certain amusement park… so I thought we could try it" Aichi added as an excuse, and looked away again.

Kai took Aichi's flustered face as _'Cute'_. "Pfft" Kai tried to stop his laughter. "If you want to have a date then it's Okay. You could have told me sooner. I would Love that." Kai smiled and interlaced his hands with Aichi's. And Kai flushed at Aichi's reaction to that which is Aichi's soft smile that can make him at ease, calm, peaceful, really happy and warm.

For Kai, Aichi's smile is priceless and very Irreplaceable, It is like Aichi's magic. It makes everyone feel at ease and all warm inside.

Apparently no one can see them since, well everyone is busy with their own cardfights, It's either they are watching or they are the person being watched. So Kai could be a very sweet and nice Boyfriend to his Aichi. And everyone knew Kai is only like that to his Aichi, and gets a Death defying glare and an aura that says _**'**_Don't you dare_**'**_ at anyone who tries to hit at his Aichi.

Miwa, finished watching a cardfight so he went to find Kai and Aichi to hang out "Yo, Kai, Aichi-kun~" Miwa chimed. Which made him earn a glare and just gulped. The glare send a message down his spine saying, **'**_nice timing, as always Miwa_.**'**

With that Kai became usual Kai but a soft side ready only for Aichi. Kai just sighed at Miwa's great timing and Miwa sat across them. Kai wants to talk some more about their 'date' so Kai thought he needs to get away to Miwa and the noisy shop, to talk privately with his cute little boyfriend.

"So what's up~?!" Miwa chimed. Noticing Aichi's flustered face.

"ah… ano… nothing much." Aichi said facing Miwa.

And suddenly "Oi, take that back, Makemi." –Kamui. A fight started. Between you know who **(**=_=**)**.

"What's that Mr. Pipsqueak?!" -Morikawa

"I said Makemi!" -Kamui

"Little Brat" – Morikawa. And they glared at each other and lightning came out of their eyes.

"Do you want another fight to get it clear on that little mind of yours that I'm strongest?!" – Kamui

"You can take 'em Kamui-san" –Reiji

"GK, Go Kamui-san, yo" – Eiji

"I can take you anytime and anywhere stupid brat!" – Morikawa

"I think you have enough Morikawa" Izaki sweat dropped.

"They sure are fired up" Miwa said "Maybe because of the heat?" he continued.

"They are always like that Miwa-kun" –Aichi sweat dropped too.

A vein popped at Misaki's head "SHUT UP! If you can't shut up I'll have no choice to kick you out myself!" Misaki warned and made the two boys shut up.

Paused but continued at arguing in silence.

"So Noisy" Kai just said in annoyance. But the truth he was happy, looks like he found a chance and a reason to get out of here.

"hehe…" Was Aichi's response.

"Heh… Still not used to it huh Kai~" Miwa said.

Kai got up taking the chance to leave the place. And reached for Aichi's hand and said "Let's go somewhere, peaceful" and Aichi reached for Kai's hand.

"Can I come~?" Miwa said. He knew Kai's plan it's just natural. So he teased.

"No!" Was Kai's immediate answer. Getting Aichi up.

"Aww… C'mon Kai." Miwa Begged. "I Know!" Miwa turned to Aichi "Aichi, can I come?" Miwa pleaded.

"Sure" Aichi smiled softly and turned to Kai just to see an annoyed face and continued "It's Okay right Toshiki-kun?". _'Its that smile again' _Kai thought felt his cheeks heat up and looked away so they won't be able to see. With that he has no choice. Kai lets out a very long sigh which made Aichi and Miwa sweat dropped cause they knew what that meant already and said "Fine".

Miwa held both Aichi's hand and shook it while saying "Thank you very much Aichi!."

They finally got out of the Shop and Aichi was beside Kai and Miwa was beside Aichi. Meaning Aichi is in the middle and made Kai furious, Miwa didn't mind because he was purposely doing it. And it was very silent because you can feel the Kai's furious aura which just made Aichi sweat drop at Miwa's playful action but very annoying to Kai.

"Aichi…" Kai broke the silent.

"hmm..?" Aichi's answer.

"Where do you want to go?" Kai looked at Aichi.

Aichi looked at Kai too. "Where does Toshiki-kun want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine" Kai looked at the road and murmured "_Anywhere is fine if you're with me_"

Aichi smiled looks like he heard what Kai said.

Miwa saw something. "oohh… Ice cream, look Aichi and it's near the park too let's buy and hang out at the park, what do you guys think?"

The said two just looked at each other. "Unh…" was Aichi's answer. Well Aichi was the boss hehe…

After buying Ice Cream to relieve heat they went to a really familiar place at the park. The place where Aichi knew, that whenever he needs to find his very special person he'll just go here. Yup Kai's afternoon nap spot. Or which Miwa refers to as;

"Hah finally I can rest." He stopped while the other two sat next to him and continued, sighed and said "Kai's cutting class spot"

Aichi froze in shock and thought _**'**__Toshiki-kun wouldn't do that__**'**_. And Miwa earned a light punch at the head from Kai.

With that Aichi just looked down at the floor and Kai glared at Miwa and said "I don't cut class, maybe you're the one secretly doing that" Miwa gulped and turned around. He wasn't guilty but Kai's death glare is definitely saying **"**_Don't stuff false information on Aichi's head or I will kill You_**"** **(**We know he wouldn't do that **._.) **And the surroundings became quiet again.

"So when do you want to go there?" Kai spoke first. Looking at Aichi.

"ohohoh… What's that about? Tell me~" Miwa asked breaking the moment.

"tsk" was heard from Kai and Miwa's cue "Okay okay jeez" he looked away. He swear Kai's aura is definitely saying, **"**_don't interrupt__**"**_

So no choice for Miwa to just shut up right, than make it worse right?!.

"ahehe…" Was Aichi's response.

"hmm.. how about on Saturday?" Aichi recommended.

"Why on Saturday?" Kai asked. Not that he doesn't like the day, it's just that he wants to know why he picked that certain day.

"Well I heard that starting on Friday the new ride will be opened and starting on Saturday every weekends before their closing time they will have a fireworks display so I thought maybe Saturday would be a good choice." Aichi flushed looking at Miwa, and Miwa just smirked.

Kai noticed it and felt something fishy. "Aichi," he paused looking at Miwa "where did you exactly 'heard' this news?". Kai looked at Aichi.

Aichi can't answer and just glanced at Miwa and then pointed at him. _**'**__I knew it__**'**_Kai sighed. _**'**__He's giving Aichi a push. Even though he is annoying, I have to admit he really is contributing big at making our relationship stronger__**.'**_

"Hmp" Kai smirked. Miwa saw this and it looks like he knew already what was that smile for.

"So, well then Saturday it is." Aichi looked at Kai and Miwa is glancing at Kai's expression, and Kai was smiling because of happiness. Miwa can't help but think that the real Kai is back, thanks to Aichi.

"Well just take the bus to go there. Is that Okay?" –Kai

"Unh…" –Aichi

"We have to be very early okay?" –Kai

"ahehe…un." –Aichi sweat dropped

"I'll come pick you up then." –Kai

"I'll be waiting for Toshiki-kun" –Aichi smiled

"You better be up early Okay" –Kai

"Hai!" –Aichi said while fired up.

"_I can't believe Aichi was the key to bringing back his old self. So the day that they met wasn't just because of pity but because it was already destined for that to happened. Who would have thought this little timid, cute, small and fragile boy could be Kai's counterpart. If you have a deep dark past, the only person can help you is a friend and the one that can break this barrier is your half. Or the one for you. *Anime tears* I wish I already have my other half I envy you Kai."_

"Ah," was the sound that broke Miwa's trance. He immediately looked for where that was coming from.

"It's already dark. Let me take you home." And Kai was the source of that voice.

"Un" Kai and Aichi both got up.

Kai noticed Miwa "Oi, Miwa!?" Kai called

"Oh. Can I come?" Miwa asked and stood up.

"Hmp." Was Kai's answer.

Kai started walking "Aichi c'mon let's go before it gets dark!"

"Ah, un. Miwa-kun let's go." Aichi followed Kai and Miwa followed Aichi

They were near a pedestrian lane and "wait up Toshiki-k- Ah!" Aichi tripped following Kai's fast pace.

"Oi, Aichi are you okay." Miwa and Kai rushed but Miwa got to Aichi's side first since he's the one closest to him.

Kai suddenly felt a little jealous though he thought that he was at fault too. He was hurrying to go home to get things ready and he doesn't want Aichi to see he's flustered face so he rushed on walking Aichi home and kinda forgot Aichi which leads to Aichi tripping.

"Aichi are you okay?" Kai asked leaning down at Aichi's level.

"Un. I'm alright sorry, let's go." Miwa and Kai helped Aichi stood up. _**'**__Why are you always blaming yourself for the others mistakes. It was clearly my fault.__**'**_Kai thought _**'**__Aichi why are you so nice maybe too nice__**'**__._

"C'mon." While Kai and Miwa are still helping Aichi, they heard a screech not very far away. So Kai being cautious of his surroundings he immediately took a step back and giving a look at Miwa and Aichi to signal that means to follow him.

Few seconds later a car just passed by them so fast and out of control and hits a tree. Miwa and Kai were shocked speechless then looked at Aichi but when they both looked at Aichi, this was the first time they saw that expression of Aichi. They can't determine what that face looked like but sure it is scared, relief and shock, but his face was more terrified.

Miwa let go of Aichi and gave him to Kai and called 911 because no one was offering help they are just looking at the accident like it was going to be a big news.

Kai immediately put Aichi in a tight embrace and whispered "Everything is going to be fine, don't worry too much". And Aichi just buried his face at Kai's chest and suddenly faints.

Kai informed Miwa and he said. "He was probably really shocked and scared, no terrified". Miwa looked Aichi with pity. "Poor Aichi" Miwa patted Aichi's head.

6 minutes later. Response team came and Kai and Miwa became witness. Aichi was given a space in the ambulance to lay.

After minutes of talking. They finally got Aichi home. Actually they got a ride home with the police. Got out and rang the doorbell and then came out little Emi. "Aichi!"

"Mom, Aichi is here. He is safe." Then came out Shizuka **(**name of Aichi's Mom**)**.

Kai asked if he can come inside and help Aichi get into his bed. Shizuka agreed, and escorted Kai and Miwa upstairs. Miwa readied Aichi's bed and helped Kai place Aichi. After that they left.

"What do you think happened to Aichi?" Miwa asked Kai.

"He didn't expect something like that so he must be very scared also it was his first time in person." Was Kai's answer.

"Well it was my first time in person too and I was really shocked too!" –Miwa

"Though Aichi's expression was, like, different" – Miwa

"I know" –Kai

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Miwa placed his too hands at his head.

"I don't know. I hope he would be." –Kai

"Yeah, judging by his character, I don't think he would easily forget about something like that." –Miwa

"Let's stop talking about negative things." Kai sighed.

"Yeah, your right." –Miwa

**The Next Day**

Miwa and Kai entered the shop. And looked for a very familiar person. But he is not there even Aichi's friends are not there. And looked for a place to wait.

The shop door opened and Kai looked fast and revealed Morikawa and Izaki. But Aichi was not with them. Looks like they didn't hang out and just went straight here.

Moments later a familiar blue haired boy made Kai's heart beat faster, for the person that entered was none other than Aichi.

He greeted "Good Morning, Everyone!"

"Morning Aichi!" Misaki greeted

"yo, Aichi!" Izaki greeted

Miwa waved and Aichi saw it and immediately went to their place and sat next to Kai.

"Good Morning Toshiki-kun, Miwa-kun!" -Aichi

"Morning!" Miwa greeted

"Aichi." Kai called of his attention.

"What is it Toshiki-kun?" –Aichi answered for his call.

"Are okay now?" –Kai asked worriedly.

Aichi frowned at the question "The truth is not really."

"Don't worry about it Aichi. Just think positive and forget about that." Miwa encouraged Aichi.

"But…" – Aichi protested.

"What is it?" Kai saw his expression.

"But it's my fault, if I hadn't tripped and if Toshiki-kun was not cautious about his surrounding we could have been hit by that car." Aichi said fighting back tears.

Kai felt guilty "Don't blame yourself Aichi it wasn't your fault. It's mine, if I wasn't walking fast then you wouldn't trip trying to catch up."

'_So that's why Aichi was terrified. He felt that he was responsible for what is going to happen or what happen.__**' **__-Miwa_

Kai embraced Aichi to comfort him. Aichi can't fight back the tears anymore and wept. Kai used his handkerchief to wipe his tears.

"Don't think about it too much. Please." Kai said "I know, let's make plan for the upcoming Saturday?" and Aichi finally got his composure back and smiled.

"Un!" –Aichi answered.

**Saturday**

The sound of the doorbell rang. And came out Aichi.

"Wow, your surprisingly early" Kai giggled **(**WOw**)**

"Of course, because Toshiki-kun kept telling each single day that if I woke up late there would be no date happening." Aichi pouted and looked away at Kai.

"Hm… c'mon let's go." Kai reached for Aichi's hand so they would be holding hands.

**At the Bus Stop**

Kai felt Aichi gripped his hands tighter.

'_He's still not recovered from what happened last time__**' **__-Kai_

"Don't worry. I'm here, I won't leave your side I promise" Kai looked at Aichi and gave a reassuring smile and Aichi smiled back and they waited for the bus.

Few Minutes later, the bus finally arrived and Kai got it first. "C'mon it's going to be fine." And then Aichi followed.

"I don't feel alright." Aichi said worriedly.

"Don't worry we'll have fun today so set aside all your worries for now. It's our date so you should be happy right?" Kai wrapped his hands on Aichi's waist and moved him closer to him.

And the bus started moving to go to its destination.

The Bus was moving fast and Aichi started to be really terrified. Kai was always looking out on Aichi so he held Aichi tight to make him relax.

A car then suddenly sprung out from the other side of the road, the bus has no time to intercept and hits the car. The crash was so strong and Kai and Aichi took a blow at their heads. And blood ran down their head where they took they blow.

Kai has been with Aichi and kept him safe and a while later he suddenly felt something wet. And saw Aichi, crying. "Aichi nothing bad is going to happen we are going to be fine" He assured Aichi

A car then quickly hits the back of the bus. And the people inside took another injury caused by the impact including them. And after the crash, people that survived rushed out of the bus. Kai helped Aichi get out because he was still trembling in fear he isn't back to normal yet.

Then the survivors finally got out. Some people are still trying to get out, but can't because they are either pinned inside the bus or no more energy because of exhaustion. They were rapidly trying to get out before something bad happened again.

But luck wasn't on their side. Aichi tripped half way trying to go to a safer place. "C'mon Aichi. Don't give up now."

A taxi was passing by them trying to escape not wanting get involved but one of the tires popped when it got in contact with a glass and its spins until it was heading at their direction. Aichi saw and shouted "Toshiki-kun!". Aichi was finally up but he froze when he saw the taxi getting near and near.

There was no time so Kai pushed Aichi, he was not thinking clearly, he can't think straight, but his mind tells him get Aichi to a safe place. "Toshiki-kun!" their hands separated. "Stay safe, Aichi" was Kai words and the car was nearing to Kai. And Aichi collapsed

After few minutes he finally began to wake up. He saw medics, police, firefighters, but he cannot find the one he loved "Where is Toshiki-kun?!" Aichi became scared everything that happened came back to him. Resulting in a headache. He stood up and looked at every corner to look for Kai and finally he saw Kai but pinned into two vehicles. Tears fell out of Aichi's eyes not thinking clearly but just shouted all of it he has left "TOSHIKI-KUN!"

**Outro: Well I can't think of an unexpected accident. You see I want it to be like Final Destination accident, you know expect the unexpected? **

**So Sorry If I'm always popping out.. And for grammar and spelling errors. So what do you think for the first chapter (:3)?. But if you don't like it maybe I would not be continuing it (0_0). hehe… though when I'm writing this I' am thinking of making a sequel, sequel like how did they became lovebirds and how everyone found out and how Aichi casually calls Kai "Toshiki" hehe… **

** Bye… Thanks for reading.! (X3)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Accident

**Intro: Thank you very much for the reviews, I knew that you guys were, well surprised and shocked about the story, so thank you for your support and please do tell me if I need some things to improve or add and exclude.**

**And well apparently, yes I know, I made a lot of mistakes, so I'll try not to forget to check it as many times.**

**Well Guys here is chapter 2. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don not the Char's, Vanguard, Etc.**

**Chapter 2 – The Accident**

"TOSHIKI-KUN!" Aichi shouted with all his heart.

Aichi then collapsed because he cannot take what has happened and because of blood loss. Two medics were there looking out for him so they treated him, in fact when Aichi woke up help arrived minutes earlier, he did not even noticed there were people beside him. Aichi was really, scared, he can't forget everything that happened, Aichi was well terrified.

He regained consciousness and then suddenly ran to go to Kai when he finally accepted what has happened. The medics tried to stop him but they just followed him. When he reached Kai he saw that were also people looking out for him or rather people trying to get him out of there and save him.

"Toshiki-kun." Aichi said when he finally reached Kai. "Toshiki-kun" Aichi tried to reach Kai's hands but was stopped by one of the helpers and just said "Don't worry kid, he is still alive. It's a Miracle!".

"What do you mean sir?" Aichi anxiously asked to find the answer.

"I hate to break your spirit but, at this kind of accident the victim usually doesn't get out alive. But…" The man said.

"But what?" Aichi hastily replied.

"But he was saved. Apparently he was not totally sandwiched and we can totally get him out safely and just entrust him to the doctors to do the rest." The man said.

Aichi sighed out a sigh of relief "Thank God! He's okay" and then asked to wait somewhere.

Suddenly Kai's hand twitched and the two men assisting Kai to get out were shocked by this and informed the other helpers and also Aichi.

"Oi, Everyone, Kid, look!" the man that Aichi was talking with said.

"What?!" Aichi spoke with a hint of relief and happiness, because he thinks it's a good sign and then approached Kai.

Kai's hand started moving and spoke faint words which they cannot understand.

"Toshiki-kun, hang on!" Aichi encouraged Kai from the side.

When Kai heard Aichi's voice Kai suddenly started moving his head, trying to shift it to that familiar voice.

"A… i… chi…" Kai said between heavy breathing.

The two men gave an approval to approach him and with that Aichi rushed to his boyfriend's side.

Kai raised his hand and "Toshiki-Kun!" Aichi held Kai's hands.

Kai successfully shifted his head to Aichi's position.

Kai's face was finally revealed and Aichi saw Kai's expression and noticed then that Kai's hand was cold, his eyes were blank and his face shows no emotion.

"Toshiki-kun?" Aichi murmured.

Kai gave Aichi a soft reassuring smile "Ai… Chi" and let's go of Aichi's hand and reached for his cheek.

Aichi held the hand that Kai placed on his cheek "Toshiki-kun, hang in there okay? These people will help you get out and quickly take you to the hospital to treat you, okay?"

Kai just kept smiling and slowly his strengths getting drained but before that "Aichi… wait for me… okay, I'll try to k-…" and that was all the words he could spoke with his strength that was left.

It looks like Kai woke up just only make sure and to see if Aichi was safe and then rested again.

"To-Toshiki-Kun!" Aichi tried to catch Kai's hand but, "Okay, kid just leave the rest to us okay, and try to let the medics with you to check you up again okay?" The man tried to encourage Aichi.

"Un." Was his only answer.

Aichi then was escorted to an ambulance and the medics started to fully treat his injury.

After minutes of treating he called to inform Miwa.

**Later before the accident (**Maybe I should have put this on the first chapter?**)**

At card capital the place was busy and full of people that are playing Vanguard happily as always.

Few moments later the shop door opened and revealed Miwa "Yo!"

"Welcome." Misaki greeted without looking away from the book she is reading.

"hehe… still not using a cheerful and lively voice ei?" Miwa teased.

Misaki just ignored and Miwa added "cute little children would be scared if you don't change"

Misaki just gave Miwa a glare and raised his arms yup "Okay, hehe…"

Then Miwa stayed for a moment on the counter.

"Mou, there is no one to tease since Aichi and Kai are not around" then laid his arms to the counter "It's so boring, I wonder how are they doing right now?."

Miwa then flinch, he felt an immense aura and then saw Misaki giving him a scary look "So that's why"

Miwa gulps and "wait there, it's not about that" then Miwa suddenly felt uneasy and froze, he felt like something really bad happened.

Misaki noticed and asked "Hey? Something… the matter?" Misaki too felt a little uneasy and weird.

"Yes! Finally The Great Kamui is back in the house!" Kamui entered and Miwa felt a little better but still felt uneasy.

"We're back!" Reiji greeted.

"WB, yo!" Eiji greeted.

"Hello, Misaki-san!" Kamui greeted.

"Yes, Welcome!" Misaki greeted, then back to Miwa "Miwa?" Miwa didn't answer, second time "Miwa?" again he didn't answer.

Misaki sighed and "Miwa?!" and then tapping Miwa's shoulder, and Miwa came back to his senses.

"Hey is something wrong?" Kamui got curios and asked Reiji and Eiji following.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Misaki asked too.

Morikawa and Izaki entered the shop.

"Hello Vanguard Fighters, The Great Morikawa is back" He shouted all high and mighty.

Izaki just sweat dropped.

"Uh, No, nothing don't worry~" Miwa cheerfully answered but the truth is he is feeling really weird.

"Hey that is my line, Makemi!" Kamui argued.

"What was that stupid brat!" Morikawa argued back.

"Okay…?" Misaki just answered bluntly.

Morikawa and Kamui started their arguing.

Then they started their daily routine, playing Vanguard.

**Back to Original Time Frame**

*****_Phone Ringing_*** **

Miwa felt his phone vibrated and looked rather felling that this call is the key to his uneasiness, so he immediately grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked who was calling.

When Miwa saw it was Aichi, he rapidly presses the answer key and answered the phone because it was rather strange for him to call when they are at their special day together.

"Hello?"Miwa said answering the phone.

**(**Back to Aichi**) **Aichi lowered his face and let's his bangs cover up his eyes and answered back "Miwa-kun" with a voice full of sadness.

**(**Back to Miwa**) **Miwa noticed his very sad voice and answered with worried ones "What is it Aichi?".

"Ehh… Aichi onii-san?! What is it?! What is it?! Kamui heard and went to Miwa.

Misaki noticed too and she felt something is not right, so she stopped reading and started to listen to the conversation.

Even Shin noticed but didn't join them and just listened to the sides.

"_Miwa-kun."___Aichi then started sobbing _"Miwa… Kun" _and then Aichi started to cry.

Miwa was shocked because Aichi was crying on the other side of the phone and thinks that something really bad happened to make Aichi cry like that, but wait something's a miss "Aichi tell me what happened, why are you crying?".

"_K-Kai-k-kun i-is" _Aichi said stuttering.

Because of what Miwa heard from Aichi he already knew what happened and his eyes widened shocked upon taking in the information slowly.

Miwa almost loosen the gripped on his phone but regained composure and asked "Where are you?!".

And the gang all looked at Miwa with curious and worried eyes.

**Back to Aichi**

"Hey kid!" The man that was helping Kai said "Here he is" Aichi was relieved and approached Kai on the stretcher.

"Toshiki-kun! Yokata" Aichi said tears filling up his eyes.

"Oaky, now that we have him outta there, let's get him to the hospital quickly." The man hastened.

"Un!" Aichi bowed and followed.

**Few minutes of explaining later at the Card Capital**

"WHAT!" They all shouted. They all asked and answered with shocked faces.

"Accident?" –Misaki

"Big brother Aichi" Kamui

"and Kai" -Izaki

"But, what about Emi and his Mother?" –Shin

Miwa bowed his head and looked on his phone "They haven't been informed yet."

"Ahh… What are we going to do then?" Shink asked a little panicked.

"I'll ask Aichi directly." Miwa tilted his head upward.

"I'll come with you!" Misaki said while clenching his hands.

"Okay then, let's go" Miwa gestured to follow him.

"Wait!"

They looked behind them and it was Kamui.

"What is it?" –Miwa

"Can I come?" –Kamui

Miwa and Misaki looked at each other.

"I promise I won't do anything idiotic just let me go with you" Kamui bowed.

They knew he was just worried but they don't think its okay for him to come to the hospital.

"Onegai!" Kamui bowed further.

"I think its okay, he's just worried about Aichi-kun after all." Shin suggested. "And then after closing the shop I'll stop by then too"

"aThank You!" Kamui cheered.

"Let's Go!" Miwa said.

"Un!" Misaki and Kamui said in unison.

After they left.

"How about you guys?" Shin asked those who stayed behind.

"Well if we go," Izaki started "We might not be of help to them"

"Besides we don't know what to do in this kind of situation" Reiji confessed.

"We might just get in the way too. "Eiji added.

"The great Morikawa can't help in this kind of situation" Morikawa said with confidence.

"I get what you mean" Shin sulked.

They just sweat dropped at Shin's action except Morikawa.

Shin regained composure and "Do you want to come with me to visit after closing?".

"Sure" Izaki, Reiji, an Eiji answered and nodded and Morikawa just nodded.

**Miwa's Side**

"Tsk!" is what they heard from Miwa. They are already at the hospital and looking for Aichi.

Misaki and Kamui could only frown at it.

And then when they finally saw a familiar blue hair Miwa was the first to rush towards him.

"Aichi!" Miwa shouted.

When Aichi heard a shout he moved his head to that person that spoke his name.

Aichi then started to cry "Miwa-kun"

When Miwa reached Aichi he gave him a comforting hug and Aichi just started to cry even more.

Misaki just puts her hands at Aichi's shoulder.

And Kamui just watched him with pity.

Few minutes later Aichi finally stopped and Misaki offered a bottle of water which Aichi accepts and noticed something.

"What's that on your hand?" Misaki pointed.

Aichi just showed the thing that he is holding like his life is on the line if he lost it.

"Kai's deck!" Miwa was first one that noticed who owns and what is it.

"Un" Aichi answered and looked at the deck "When they got inside the operating room, I waited for a few minutes and a nurse handed this over to me."

"It's a bit damaged but it's still in one piece." Kamui noticed.

"Do you want us to inform your parents?" Misaki asked "And then asked them to bring new clothes for you?" pointing at Aichi.

"I…" Aichi started. "I'll just tell them when I get home" Aichi murmured "Maybe" and drank the water from the bottle.

Misaki and Miwa sat beside Aichi and Kamui sat beside Misaki.

"How are you feeling now? Do you have any major injuries Aichi?" Misaki asked.

"I'm Okay, I only got minor ones" Aichi looked at the room where Kai was in "compared to Toshiki-kun's, the injuries that I have are nothing" he added.

"Aichi" Miwa and Misaki said in unison. Kamui followed "Onii-san" and frowned.

After that, Misaki glanced at Miwa. Misaki was just shocked at that face it was happy, sad, furious, terrified but mostly relieved.

**Many Hours Later…**

Kamui fell asleep of waiting but Misaki, Miwa and especially Aichi didn't feel sleepy at all.

And then finally after hours of waiting the door where Kai was taken finally opened and revealed the doctor, His hair was black and reached up to his neck and his eyes are as black as his hair and his attire are usual green operating clothes **(**Sorry if I'm not that good at describing**)**.

The doctor walked towards Aichi's direction and asked "You're the person with him right? Aichi am I right."

"Yes" was Aichi's simple answer.

The doctor sighed which made the three nervous.

"Well…" the doctor started "He survived and now safe from danger."

When the information finally sank in and Misaki and Miwa smiled and Aichi too smiled very big and cried tears of joy, Miwa almost too.

"That's great news right Aichi!" Misaki rejoiced.

"Yes, it is!" Aichi answered cheerfully.

"That's really good to hear" Miwa said in relief.

Kamui heard them rejoice and woke up "Hey, what's going on?"

"Toshiki-kun survived!" Aichi informed.

Kamui smiled too and approached Aichi "That's great news, Big Bro!"

"But…" They stopped from rejoicing, judging by that it looks like its not good news.

"If he really did survive and didn't take a fatal damage, then in maybe just a week he will be okay and wake up." The doctor said and made happy faces sad again.

"So in other words, if he is alright he would wake up early and if not it would take much more time for him to recover." The doctor finished.

"I'm sure he is alright" Aichi paused "Toshiki-kun promised me so!" was Aichi's confident answer.

"I'm sure too" Miwa agreed.

"Prayers and hope is the key to his fast recovery" The Doctor added.

"By the way Doctor, how should we address you?" Misaki asked.

"Well, Kazuto is fine." The Doctor answered.

"Thank you Doctor Kazuto." Aichi said.

"Very well then, I'll take my leave then, I'll come back later" the Doctor said.

"Let's go, Aichi" Miwa asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, finally" Aichi and others followed inside.

They saw Kai "It's as if he is just asleep" Misaki said and walked near him.

"Are people like them dreaming?" Kamui asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" was Miwa's answer to Kamui amusing question

"Is this his permanent room?" was another amusing question from Kamui.

"Of course not, this is an operating room, they were just letting us see check him and then they will ask what kind of room he should be taken too." was Miwa's informative answer.

"ohh… Hehe…" was Kamui's shy answer.

"So Aichi how are you-" Misaki stopped when he saw Aichi sadly looking at his phone.

Aichi knew what was next to Misaki's question so he answered with "I think, now."

"I think so too." Miwa answered looking at Kai "But what about Kai's side, who should we contact?" Miwa asked not knowing what to do with him.

"Toshiki-kun has his uncle right?" Aichi's said.

Miwa looked at Aichi raising a brow "I know I prod or meddle about his life, but I never knew his uncle's name or anything"

"It means you didn't get much information to him, right?" Misaki teased looking at Miwa and looked then back at Aichi "Do you need help explaining with your mom and Emi?"

"Yeah, I'll take that offer, Thanks." And Aichi then started to dial a number to his phone.

**Back to Card Capital**

"hooh… finally." Shin sighed.

"So, then…" Morikawa started.

"Right, let's get going now" Shin said.

"LG, yo!" Eiji cheered.

**Sendou Residence**

"What! Are you alright? How are you feeling? Did you get any serious injury? Who are you with?" Shizuka's distressed questions.

"Aichi, are you all right?" was Emi's worried question.

"_Don't worry mom, I'll explain everything when you get here, and don't worry much I'm alright.__**" **_Was Aichi's reassuring answer.

"Are you sure?" Shizuka's troubled question.

"_I'm fine mom.__**"**_ Aichi confirmed.

Shizuka sighed heavily "Alright, wait for us there, and then I'll bring extra clothes."

"_Thanks mom.__**" **_Shizuka then turned off the phone.

"Emi-" Shizuka turned around and paused when she saw Emi.

Emi was crying holding what might be Aichi's clothes and some other stuff for Aichi.

"Emi" was the only thing Shizuka could say and hugged Emi tightly and guaranteed "Aichi is fine don't worry"

"Thank God!" was Emi's relieved answer.

After Emi recovered Shizuka took the phone and dialed an unfamiliar number and then left.

**Back to Aichi**

"Were here" Shin greeted.

"Shin-san" Aichi said.

"Yo!" Morikawa and Izaki said.

"Morikawa-kun and Izaki-kun too!" Aichi said in surprise.

"Us too" Reiji said.

"Don't forget about us, yo" Eiji said.

"Reiji and Eiji too" Kamui was also surprised about the two.

Misaki looked at Shin and asked in surprise "I'm surprised you didn't get lost"

Izaki, Reiji and Eiji sweat dropped.

Misaki sighed and noticed she knows what already happened.

"Funny story" Izaki said.

"So then, back to Kai-kun." Shin gained composure.

"Well we were thinking you and Aichi's mom should speak to the doctor since you guys are the adults and has more knowledge about this" Miwa suggested.

"Why us? Shouldn't you be calling a relative of Kai-kun?" Shin asked.

Misaki answered "That is the problem" Miwa added "We don't know any"

"How about you Aichi-kun" Shin asked Aichi.

"Sorry" was Aichi's honest answer.

Everyone got worried and pitied Kai.

**Moments Later…**

The door opened and revealed Shizuka and little Emi and hastily hugged Aichi.

"Aichi!" Shizuka and Emi both said.

"Mom, Emi" Aichi said looking at them.

And after that "Have you informed his uncle, Aichi?" Shizuka asked.

"I didn't get any number, didn't even asked and Toshiki-kun's phone was crushed" Aichi straightly answered "It's my fault"

"Don't worry It's all under control" Shizuka smiled at Aichi.

"What do you mean mom?" Aichi asked puzzled.

"Toshiki's uncle and I have contacts" Aichi was surprised "Of course as Toshiki's guardian meaning his uncle and me as your mother we have to know each other for our special ones and for emergencies like this." Shizuka then frowned looking at Kai "And because I'm like Toshiki's new mom and I'm also kinda like his guardian now" And then smiled looking back at Aichi.

"Does that mean" Aichi paused and waited for the information to sink in.

"Yes, I have contacted him and I already have him informed." Shizuka confirmed.

"That's great! Thank you very much Shizuka-san!" Miwa rejoiced.

"That's good news" Misaki said and everyone sighed in relief even Morikawa.

"In just minutes he should be here and we'll talk to the doctor." Shizuka placed a hand at Aichi's cheek.

Aichi felt a tug and found that it was Emi "Here" and took the bag of clothes "Thanks, Emi" and Aichi smiled at Emi.

Minutes of explaining to Aichi's mom "Ano… Sendou-san" Shin called of Shizuka's attention.

"Please stop being too formal, Shizuka is okay" Shizuka said. "What is it, etto?"

"Nitta Shin, Misaki's uncle" Shin introduced.

"Ohh… The shop manager, Hello, What is it that you need?" Shizuka asked and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Well, a while ago, the kids and I suggested that I come with talking to the doctor about Kai-kun" Shin said.

"Hmm…" Shizuka starred at Shin and smiled "Thanks for your help we could really need the extra help we could get"

Shin sighed he thought he wasn't going to be of help.

And then everyone helped cheer up Aichi.

**Moments Later…**

The door opened and revealed a guy with black hair and black eyes wearing a suit and approached Kai when he laid eyes on him **(**I don't know what kind of attitude Kai's uncle has, so since I don't know I just made him nice here**).**

When he was now at Kai's bed, "Tsk" was heard. He turned back and saw a familiar person.

He approached Aichi and then hugged him, Aichi and everyone was shocked excluding Shizuka.

"Thank you!" He whispered on Aichi's ear and let goes and then approached Miwa and shook his hand saying the same words to his ears, Aichi and Miwa just smile at that.

After that he headed to Shizuka's and Shin's direction.

After a while of talking they've decided to go to the doctor.

"You kids stay here, we'll be going now." Shizuka instructed and then left.

"So that's what he looks like" Miwa said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Misaki said.

"Well, when Kai was taken by him to move I didn't quite got a chance to look at him and in other words I haven't seen him" Miwa honestly answered.

"What kind of best friend are you" Misaki just sighed

"Ouch" was Miwa's reaction to what Misaki just said.

And made Aichi sweat drop and said "Then what does that make me" and then Aichi sulked.

Misaki didn't thought of what she said so she just went to Aichi's side and raised her arm and said sorry to Aichi countless time which Miwa noticed and commented "What about me" which he earned a glare from her. The others just sweat dropped because of their childish action.

The others think that this is just right than Aichi in a bad mood.

They were not used to see Aichi like that. Aichi was a very cheerful and a lively person, his action are pure and gentle and he is full of innocence about the world but everyone knows that people like him are the most fragile ones so they were quite amazed that Aichi hasn't lost it or give up so they were happy maybe there is something that is giving him hope that's what they just thought.

**Outro: **

** End for Chapter 2 (u). Sorry again for grammars and spelling errors (DX) Sorry for using the same expressions/words always, maybe I'm still not well skilled enough, or because I lack of vocabulary, I keep forgetting always when I'm about to type the words on my mind then just poof (I hate myself (T^T)). Well that's about it for now. Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Wait

**Intro: Even though I said I'll check it many times, some still slipped from my eyes, I shouldn't be writing this when I'm not in good condition, sleepy, or bad mood, I hate myself. (=_=)**

** Well on with the story u!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own the Char's, Vanguard, Etc. …. **

**Chapter 3: **The Wait

After the talk from the doctor, Shizuka, Shin and Kai's uncle came back and Shizuka instructed everyone to go home and get some rest.

While instructing them Miwa curiously examined Shizuka, Shin and Kai's uncle's face and he did not like it.

And they all safely got home.

**At the Sendou residence**

Shizuka prepared food for Aichi but Aichi didn't accept it and then said that he just wants to be alone.

Emi helped Aichi upstairs.

At Aichi's room "Thanks Emi.".

"Are you sure you're not going to eat?" Emi was concerned of Aichi.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks" Aichi assured.

"Okay then, sleep well." Emi then left Aichi to be alone.

After Emi left, Aichi went for his bed and lay down.

Flashback of Kai's faces was the only thing that was on his mind, Aichi's eyes became blank and his face had no emotion.

He switched his position and covered his face with his pillow and started to cry and speaking Kai's name again and again.

Emi didn't leave, she was still there watching out for Aichi but when he heard Aichi crying like there was no tomorrow Emi couldn't fight the tears and cried too.

Yes, Emi was so glad when nothing bad happen to Aichi but seeing him and hearing him like this is just worse than him being hurt physically so she left and went inside her room.

At the kitchen Shizuka was painfully looking at a special mug, a mug that she bought for Kai. The very mug that slipped from her hand that took only a crack and surprisingly didn't broke into many pieces which made her feel very strange that time.

**Sunday … Foo Fighters HQ.**

"What!" Tetsu shouted, shocked of what he heard.

Ren was speechless and stunned by the news.

"Let's go to the hospital" was Ren's order.

When they reached the hospital, to Kai's new room, they saw a familiar blue hair.

"Aichi" Ren spoke and Aichi turned back to see the person that spoke his name.

Aichi was shocked, she saw Tetsu and Ren with Miwa.

"Miwa you already told them the sad news huh" Aichi just said.

Miwa and Ren was shocked, the Aichi that they knew was not that Aichi right now but they thought that it's just natural because of this accident. _"This is what changed him"_ –Ren and Miwa said on their minds

**Wednesday**

After visiting to card capital, Aichi always visit Kai at the hospital? "How are you Toshiki-kun?" was what he always asks.

"I can't wait for you to wake up" Aichi said, he was excited because in just a matter of time he would wake up soon according to the doctor so he would wait patiently.

Moments later Miwa entered the room.

"Hey, Aichi!" Miwa greeted.

"Hello, Miwa-kun" Aichi greeted back.

Miwa, like Aichi was always waiting for Kai and at the same time be a support for Aichi.

**Saturday**

"Hmm…Kai" It was who was Miwa looking at Kai with a disappointed face and continued "How could you…"

Minutes later Aichi then came in.

"Are… Miwa-kun your surprisingly early" Aichi was surprised it was unusual or maybe he was excited too, for Kai.

"Hey… uhmm… Aichi" Aichi was curious of Miwa's tone but shrugged it and asked "What is it, Miwa-kun?"

"You know…" Miwa stopped again.

Aichi was just looking at Miwa's back so he can't tell of what does Miwa's face looks like right now and didn't came any closer because of his tone he thought it was serious so he just listened.

"You know…" again Miwa stopped but he turned and faced Aichi "You know you could just call me in my name right?!" and Miwa smiled.

Aichi sighed, relieved of the tension that scared him a bit.

"Then from now on I can now call you Taishi-kun?" Aichi asked rather dazed because of Miwa's sudden request but Aichi was really happy.

"Well then, Hello, Taishi-kun" Aichi said smiling softly at Miwa.

After that they patiently waited for Kai's eyes to finally open again.

After hours of waiting, it was already night and there were still no sign.

"Mi- no, Taishi-kun" Aichi started.

Miwa chuckled a little, It was cute, Aichi still isn't used of calling him to his name "What is it?" Miwa answered.

"What do you think about Toshiki-kun?" Aichi finished.

"I do think he will survive so no worries, besides he promised you right?" Miwa assured.

"Yeah, you're right." Aichi believed it too.

Miwa's smile turned into a frown.

**Another week passed – Saturday**

Miwa entered the room and when he entered the room he saw Aichi standing near to Kai.

It was odd for him so he did not speak and just went to his side and when he saw Aichi's face he was shocked.

Miwa can't figure out that face, he was shocked about Aichi mostly worried.

"Ta-" Miwa flinched he was surprised and then Aichi continued "Taishi-kun" Aichi's voice was full of anxiety.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Aichi slightly shouted.

Miwa was just standing he knew to himself what is happening to Kai but he can't explain it to Aichi he was afraid Aichi would break so he just kept it to himself, but now it's different.

"Aichi, I-" –Miwa

"What?" –Aichi

"I'm sorry" when Miwa finished his words Aichi looked at him and asked "For what?"

"For not…" Miwa sighed he is thinking what should he say "For not knowing anything" was his decision.

He thought that it just might be best for Aichi not knowing and just wait for Kai.

"Then" Aichi looked back at Kai "Then would you mind telling me if you ever found out something?" Aichi pleaded.

"Sure" was the only thing Miwa could say Aichi was back to normal.

"_Looks Like the glass haven't fell yet, It's still standing still__**"**__ –_Miwa thought

**That Night "Miwa's P.O.V"**

When night came, I told Aichi that he needs to go home and I would accompany him which Aichi agreed too.

The truth is, my plan is to go and talk to his Mom, because I need to ask something important to her.

When we arrived at his house he opened the door and asked me if I want to come in and stay for a while, which of course I agreed too.

He then called his mom and Emi to notify that he's got a visitor, then came out his mom from the kitchen.

His mom then offered tea and then Aichi went upstairs, he is still heartbroken about Kai, I can't blame him, and it has been a week since the time that he should have waked up.

The tea was made and Shizuka asked Emi if they'd let us talk alobe, it looks like Aichi's mom already knew what I came for.

"What is it that you want?" Shizuka asked me.

"I have a favor and a question to ask" I answered back.

It took an hour for us to talk and negotiate with Aichi's mom and I didn't like all of it.

**Hours turned into weeks and weeks turned into months "Miwa's P.O.V"**

Another week has passed and it has been already a month since Kai's accident

I could only watch Aichi grew impatient every time and it hurts, and I know if Kai can see this I know he will too.

If you ask me I would think that Aichi's condition right now is that he is suffering.

I recently found out that he wasn't eating right, he wasn't himself, it was only then it hit me that Aichi was already broken two weeks before.

"_So the glass already fell__**" –**__Miwa thought_

I couldn't blame him. But I hate just watching him like this.

We already finished lunched together, to tell the truth, it was only me and Aichi are the ones that was always watching over him.

I found out from Aichi's mom that Kai's uncle was the one paying all his expenses here.

The gang sometimes visits here and then Aichi would gain a little energy because he was having fun.

Minutes passed and Aichi got impatient and asked demanding for an answer "What in the world is happening here?"

Aichi asked, and I think it was time for me to tell him the truth. I closed my eyes and I felt a grip on my arms.

I saw Aichi crying again, he finally snapped, I can't take this anymore**.**

"Taishi-kun!" he said "I know… I know that you knew something… please tell it to me" Aichi begged.

I sighed to get my mind back and then I said "Okay I'll tell you what I know"

Aichi smiled a little, a smile with a ray of hope in his eyes. I couldn't take it away but I need to tell him.

"Arigatou" Aichi said, I haven't seen that smile that pure innocent smile that gave warmth, for a long while that I'm sure is one of the reason Kai feel in love with him.

His eyes are full of hope, those eyes are waiting for a good news from what I'm about to say.

"Aichi, I'm sorry to say" and I can't believe I'm going to take that ray of hope away.

He frowned at my words. Wait NO! I can't, I just can't.

"That Kai needs to rest for a very long period of time. I just recently found out that he got some fatal damages from his organs, so Aichi please understand why Kai can't wake up for now, It was only because he needs to recover to get his full strength back" That truth is well, I, I don't know what the truth is but I hope he will wake up.

There is a part of me saying that 'I trust him, he can make it' but there is a part of me that says 'No, just rest'.

I don't know anymore, I think I maybe am losing hope too.

But after what I told Aichi I saw a big warm smile from his face and that gave me hope.

This is a perfect timing for me to say to Aichi to go back to his former self "Aichi"

"Yes?" Aichi said

"Don't you think Kai would be happy if he wakes up and saw you like that? You need to recover too so Kai wouldn't think it's his fault and hope for Kai to wake up sooner" I do hope this works.

"Yeah, your right, I shouldnt be like this when Toshiki-kun is doing his best to recover fast than me just sulking because of him not waking up sooner, I should believe in Toshiki-kun right? I need to be healthy for Toshiki-kun!" Aichi said with confidence.

It worked, then Kai it's just up to you, well be waiting. "That's right Aichi!"

**(**I'll be skipping time more often**) (**Ugh I failed again as a writer :'(, I forgot so many important part, for example is that Aichi have already

Graduated and it was all at the very beginning AHHH! I'M SORRY! Let's just continue =_=|||**) "Normal P.O.V"**

A month has passed and it is back to school now. **(**School system is based on my country, I didn't researched about theirs SORRY!**)**

At the hospital Aichi would still visit Kai every single day to check on him and today was a very special day.

"Toshiki-kun, Toshiki-kun look, look!" Aichi cheerfully said holding at his collar and posed.

"I'm like you now Toshiki-kun! I'm on high school too, and look at my hair I cutted it hehe…!" Aichi joyfully said sitting beside him

And our protagonist Sendou, Aichi is already in high school, Kamui, Emi and others are in middle school and, well you get the picture.

It was start of the school year and Aichi was like in his middle school, timid and quiet as always inside his new school.

Since Miyaji was where he goes to when he was in elementary, he met some familiar faces, like for example is Ishida, Naoki.

It was weeks later when all his circle of friends grew and now they have their own very own club.

It was an idea from Izaki and the others, Misaki was the first member **(**Note: This has a different story than the original it is a fiction after all**) **and it is because she wanted to protect Aichi, next is Kourin who now goes by the name of Tatsunagi, Kourin, and then a Ishida, Naoki and a crazy vanguard fan boy Komoi, Shingo.

After that day when Miwa told Aichi about Kai needing much more time to recover, Aichi then came back to normal so everyone's worries was all gone, especially his mom and little Emi.

Each day Aichi would visit bring good news and bad news.

"Toshiki-kun, it was so hard to build a club because of the student council but it was fun, I've got so many new friends too!" Aichi proudly said.

Each day Miwa would visit too with Misaki and the others sometimes.

"Hey, Aichi! Anything yet?" Miwa greeted.

Aichi frowned a little "Nothing yet"

And of course relationship builds up too. Teehee…

"Have you already asked Misaki-san?" Aichi meddled. **(**meddled?**)**

"Not yet, she has an eye on someone else" **(**You guys choose the pairing before the upcoming chapters, but Aichi will only be for Kai, if not then I would pick the pairings that I like :3**) **Miwa said crying T^T.

"Hehehe…" Aichi just sweat dropped.

Well, basically, Miwa was always with Aichi making sure he is alright, he is like Aichi's body guard while Kai is not around or else… Miwa just shudder whenever he remembers it.

Miwa was always thinking about Aichi if he is ready if ever something bad happened to Kai, he thought of what would he do for Aichi, for Kai.

"A-ano… T-Taishi-kun…" Aichi timidly said.

"What is it, Aichi? Miwa asked.

"Ano… Thanks for looking out for me!" Aichi shyly blurted out looking down.

Miwa was shocked and pleased.

Miwa's answer was "Don't worry about it, it is for your safety and for Kai's contentment too" he paused and stood beside Aichi.

"Beside I'm dead if he found out something bad happened because I wasn't there to help, then I wouldn't be called Kai's friend too right?" Aichi looked at Miwa and Miwa grinned and Aichi smiled back.

Many months passed… Birthday's were held, each was fun and exciting and memorable.

But Kai's was different, of course because of his situation but still they celebrated it, but they have to be a little quiet since it is at the hospital, especially Morikawa and Kamui.

His uncle came bringing many foods and a cake to share for them.

It wasn't visible but if you look closely you can see a grin on Kai's face on that day.

So it was true that when a person is in a coma, they can still hear you.

**Christmas Day**

They held a little Christmas party at card capital everyone was invited even Aichi's newfound friends at Miyaji, Ren and others even they have their own party at Foo fighter it wouldn't hurt to party and visit right, especially Ren he likes things like those, and then after that some people that could still go went and visit Kai.

They helped with a little cleaning but they left mostly all the cleaning to Shin.

Of course Aichi and Miwa wouldn't run out of energy for Kai so they visited and greeted a Merry Christmas.

**New Year**

"Hey where do want to see the first sunrise of the year this time?" Kamui excitedly asked.

"Ohh… yeah, where can we?" Aichi thought.

"It doesn't look like it but we have a rooftop." Misaki suggested **(**I don't really know if they have any**)**

"Really?" Aichi asked, thrilled.

After that they all went to the festival and had so much fun, but poor Aichi keep spacing out because of Kai.

Aichi missed him so much. He wished he could be with Kai right now, again.

Aichi just shook the memory out of his head, he thought that there would still be next year and that time Kai would be there and they would enjoy every moment of it.

After going to the festival, eating, having fun, fortune, wishes, and etc, they head for the rooftop and waited for the sun.

Before the main event, they talked for a while.

Miwa was talking with Misaki, Aichi was with Kamui, Morikawa and Izaki, Emi was with Mai and their Mom.

"I heard from Akari that there are many reasons why a person is in a coma…" Misaki paused looking at the sky.

"hoohh…" was only Miwa could say.

It looks like Misaki noticed something too she then continued "Yeah, she gave me 2 reasons."

"What is it" Miwa asked curiously.

"1st is because of physical recovery, problem, or needs" Misaki paused again but this time she looked at Miwa in the eyes.

Which made Miwa became uneasy and then Misaki continued examining Miwa's reactions "2nd is mental problem like love, burden… regret"

Miwa gulped she knew Misaki was digging for an answer in him and she got it.

Misaki glared at Miwa "You know something don't you?" asked digging for answers.

Miwa raised his arms in defense and looked away from Misaki "I don't know if you can call this information or just a theory but, okay I'll share my ideas/information to you."

Miwa told Misaki what he knew and what he thought about that matter.

"Look guys!" Aichi notified.

"Wow!" Kamui exclaimed in excitement.

After waiting and looking at the first sunrise of the morning, they ate a little and waited until opening time for the hospital and visited Kai.

**January**

"Nee, Aichi~" Miwa grinned facing Aichi.

"What is it Taishi-kun?" Aichi queried.

"Our graduation is near!" Miwa grinned he was nervous and excited.

Aichi frowned "Yeah" and looked at Kai "poor Toshiki-kun, he should be graduating too but look."

Miwa felt bad and just shushed.

"Will you come?" Miwa asked in caution.

"Yeah." Was Aichi's answered a little bit sad.

"And the others graduation too?" Miwa inquired.

"Un, I will" is what Aichi could say.

**March –Graduation Day-**

Aichi received some invitation and went to parties after.

Aichi also went to all his friends that would be graduating. Every day if Aichi couldn't come to the ceremony then he would just go to the party.

He attended all of his friend's graduation, giving a contribution to Kai like he is with the people that are also graduating.

But there is a very particular party that he can't say no or go home early ~_~.

**Foo Fighters HQ**

Aichi was looking at a glass mirror, wanting to go home but can't.

Ren was forcing him to stay and also to become Kai's representative.

Aichi was really thinking it was a bad idea to come here, and because Ren ordered to not let him out.

**Flashback X3~**

"Ne~ Aichi I'm going to have a party and I want you to come so be sure to come okay, or else I'll have to come and get you myself" Ren then hugged Aichi.

"Uwaahhh! Ren-san" Aichi was caught by surprise.

"Woopss… Sorry, anyway please do come, you'll have fun I'm sure" Ren then waved goodbye.

But Aichi still can't get his composure back.

**End DX~**

"_What was Ren-san thinking that day__**"-**__Aichi thought._

But Ren's true intention was for Aichi to forget about the sad things and just have fun, but it was a big fail.

Aichi wasn't having fun Ren knew it with all these people and because he knew who Aichi was so he was thankful he thought of something to cheer him up a little.

Minutes later at the place where Aichi was, a figure stood and that made Aichi's hair rise in fear.

The figure walked until he was near to Aichi and then the figure placed a hand at Aichi's shoulder which made him squeal.

He then rapidly shifted his body to look at his back and saw a familiar face.

"Leon-kun?" was Aichi's surprised answer "What are you doing here?"

"Suzugamori Ren invited me but he only invited me, weird" Leon confusingly answered.

"Ren-san did" Aichi said "Me too, he said for me to come alone and do not worry about bad things when going home cause he have things planned."

"Me too?" Leon raised a brow.

"Hehe… though I 'am used to Ren-san being liked that hehe…" Aichi sweat dropped.

"_Ren has really weird ways to do things"_ that's what they both though.

"Would you mind, me, hanging out with you here?" Leon asked for Aichi's permission, which Aichi agreed to.

"By the way…" Leon paused and looked at Aichi.

Leon saw Aichi's expression, it was happy and relieved and it made him flush because of that sight.

He liked and admired Aichi but didn't know that it would end up like this it's a different like and admire that he always thought.

Leon continued and looked away from Aichi "I heard about Kai"

Leon glanced at Aichi and saw a sad expression which made him curse to himself that he took that precious smile away and was replaced by a frown.

After that they talked and chatted until they can finally go home and they enjoyed each other's company and thanked each other.

"Ano… Aichi" Leon called.

"What is it Leon-kun?" Aichi asked.

"Do you want me to accompany you home?" Leon suggested.

"Sure" Aichi agreed.

After that they left to go accompany Aichi home.

"Well here we are" Aichi said "Thanks Leon-kun, you should get going too, they are probably worried right now and its really dark"

"Yeah, bye then" Leon then bid goodbye.

Aichi then went inside and then Leon left.

**April –Summer Vacation, the day of the accident-**

Aichi, Miwa, Misaki, Kamui and Emi were there.

They couldn't forget about this day, this unexpected and cruel day.

They were all supporting Aichi, in fact when graduation ended and summer vacation started, they became full alert at Aichi.

Aichi was very very different and they all noticed so they talked and came up with this.

Always with Aichi, never leaving their sight on him always at his side, in case…

Aichi stood up and shouted "What in the world is happening? Why is Toshiki-kun not waking up yet?" The glass did fell but didn't break into many pieces until now.

Aichi's expression was new to them, for them what they can understand is that he has a face of an insane person.

Looks like it was the end of Aichi's patience, they all tried to calm him down, Misaki was embracing Aichi from the back and Miwa was on the front of Aichi holding his arms.

Aichi cried heavily, "Why is he… Why isn't he waking up? What is happening, I thought it was for months only but, IT'S BEEN A YEAR?"

Kamui and Emi could just watch Aichi agonizing.

"Taishi-kun you said it would only take months, but look it's already a year, why is Toshiki-kun still sleeping, Taishi-kun?" He looked at Miwa but Miwa couldn't look at his straight "Misaki-san?" He looked at Misaki but Misaki averted eye contact.

They were also suffering, suffering to see a friend in torment and agony. They couldn't do anything but be at his side.

"Why can't you answer?" Aichi shouted.

"Is time not moving at his side because he hasn't woken up? Nothing's been happening there's not even any progress on his condition" Aichi struggled and broke free.

He immediately went to Kai and shook him back and forth and shouted "Toshiki-kun! Wake up! Please! Toshiki-kun"

Miwa got hold of Aichi's hand and he hugged Aichi tighter which Aichi stopped to.

"Stop Aichi, Please, you are not the only one in pain, all of us are, we are in pain because of a friend in terrible condition and a friend in grief, please stop, calm yourself, time will tell." Miwa finally spoke, Misaki then placed his head onto Aichi's, Kamui and Emi came to his side.

"Miwa I think it's time for you, us to tell him" Misaki begged.

"What do you mean" Aichi was shocked he can't believe what he was hearing "What happened to him!? What do you know that I don't?!" Aichi demanded.

"Sorry Aichi. But I hid something to you, well we all did, but I the closest to you always didn't even have the courage to say it. I thought it was for the best but it was actually for the worse and this is the effect of it." Miwa said.

"Onii-san, the truth is I too had a hunch and then…" Kamui paused.

"Aichi, please stop, I don't like seeing you like this" Emi cried.

"Emi-san" Kamui comforted Emi by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Gomen Aichi we don't know when or why we couldn't tell you" Misaki said.

"Aichi the truth is…" -Miwa

**Outro: Cliff hanger XD again. Anyway I think I wouldn't be able to update next week cause I have exam this week I need to study too, so yeah I thought of a cliffhanger for effect hehe… so that's it.**

**By the way guest-san (3****rd****) I think your right, I do think having a wrong grammar and wrong spelling is inevitable to happen so I think I can't stop that from happening. Well I can, some of it but I sometimes always forget correcting them.**

**Anyway I got another story in mind so I'll try to finish this fast if I can and write new one's (^_^).**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Truth

**Intro: Maybe some of you guys already have an idea of what is going to happen next but here I'm going to reveal the truth. XP**

**Ohh… yeah, I forgot that Misaki is only a second year student, maybe Kai and Miwa too. I always thought they are 2yrs. older than Aichi hehe… I mistook their age and I just recently watched ep. 140 of CF!V and just remembered sorry about that… ('^^v) **

**Well Guys finally here is Chapter 4 (^_^).**

**(PS./Warning: There is something that you might not like in this chapter read and you'll find out [please don't hate me])**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I don't own the Char's, Vanguard, Etc. …**

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

"Aichi, the Truth is…" Miwa said "I'll make it simple then" Miwa finished.

Miwa and Misaki are holding on to Aichi in case something happen if Aichi can't take the information.

"Aichi… The truth is…" Miwa said can't spill out the hard fact "Kai… Kai… may not be waking up anymore"

Miwa was slowly looking at Aichi and before he could look at Aichi, it felt like he's gotten heavier and then he found out that Aichi passed out.

"Aichi?" Misaki and Miwa both exclaimed.

"Aichi"! – Emi.

"Aichi-onii-san" –Kamui.

They then placed Aichi on a couch and Misaki used her lap as a pillow for Aichi to sleep and Miwa was next to Misaki.

Kamui and Emi sat on a chair next to Aichi, Emi took a glimpse to Kai before going back to Aichi.

"Miwa, you're such an idiot" Misaki said "You're just making things worse" and Kamui and Emi were shocked like 'what was that for? he already told the truth, right?', wasn't that the truth? Is there something more?

"Ehh… what does that mean Misaki-san?" Kamui asked wanting to know the truth.

Misaki ignored Kamui and just continued "But none of us has the real answer and Kamui, Emi the information you all got was not true." Misaki said stroking Aichi's hair, "I saw your facial expression like you can't believe it… or like you've been tricked" in a soft tone.

"Please tell us, what is it Misaki-san" Emi pleaded.

"I think you all need to know, like Aichi, but Miwa just can't spit it out" and Misaki shot a glare at Miwa

"Ohh… C'mon I already told you I can't tell him the truth" Miwa said.

"And besides I don't know how to tell him…" Miwa murmured, Misaki sighed, and she heard it.

"Just what is the truth" kamui grew impatient.

Misaki and Miwa both sighed

"Well okay, just keep it a secret!" Misaki placed a finger on her lips like signaling to keep quiet.

"Okay" Kamui and Emi said in unison.

"Miwa will you do the honors" Misaki looked at Miwa.

Which Miwa hastily protested to and said "What?!"

"C'mon, it would be a good way to take some guilt out" Misaki said smiling, like an insulting one.

"Hah… Ok then, well prepare yourself" Miwa notified.

Emi and Kamui were ready because they now have their serious face on and that's the signal

"Well sad to say but the truth is, that Kai is never going to wake up, the doctor told me" Miwa said frowning.

Kamui and Emi were shocked, sad and felt bad about the both of them both Aichi and Kai.

Kamui stood up and punched the wall cursing while looking at Aichi.

Emi got the information in, "Is the doctor really sure?" asking Miwa.

"Well they said that the chances he will wake up are only 10 – 20%" Miwa rubbed his head.

"Misaki-san you knew about this?" Emi asked looking at Misaki.

Misaki just nodded feeling guilty.

"What would happen to Toshiki-san now?" Emi asked.

"Well let's just wait if ever a miracle would happen." Misaki said.

"So those things on him…" Kamui said and they all looked at Kamui.

"Are those machines the only thing that is supporting him, for now?" Kamui finished, everyone was shocked at what he said.

"Y-yeah that is true" Miwa said shocked he knew that too, but for Kamui? It was kind of weird.

"Poor Toshiki-san and he's so thin too" Emi said, Misaki and Miwa both looked at Kai.

"Well he doesn't eat so he doesn't get the regular nutrition food can give so that's why he's so thin" Miwa explained.

"So what would happen to Big Bro, he wouldn't just let go of Kai like that, right, I mean he could not take this kind of thing?" Kamui said, and that's was what Misaki and Miwa hits on them.

"_Wouldn't just let go"_ the two thought hard and light bulb came and got an idea, and an additional information was added to their case.

"How can Aichi take all of this?" Emi said, starting to cry.

"Sshhh… Emi, don't worry, well think of a way leave your brother to us we'll do everything for him" Miwa hushed the now crying Emi.

**Months passed and Aichi is on his second year of High School.**

Misaki and Miwa and the others are at college, so now they have a really tight schedule looking out for Aichi.

Aichi was again back to normal, it looks like they got through to him and now it looks like they have repaired the glass but who knows when it will fall and shatter again.

Aichi came into his new room and he was surprised that, Naoki, Shingo and Kourin are still his classmates, looks like it is going to be a fun 2nd year high school life.

"Yo! Aichi, were classmates again!" Naoki said approaching Aichi.

"Isn't it good right Aichi?" Kourin said.

"Yes! I'm still with Sendou-kun, my hero!" Shingo said with sparkle in his eyes and closed in to Aichi and sweat dropped.

"I'm so glad were on the same class again" Aichi said.

"And good thing we wouldn't have any problems at the club" Kourin said smiling.

"Yeah I thought, Boss Lady leaving would become a big problem but look there are some who wants to join" Naoki said overjoyed.

"Yeah for example is, Maki right?" Kourin teased.

"Wha-what do you mean!" Naoki complained.

"I'm so happy Sendou-kun, they finally noticed how amazing Vanguard is!" Shingo rejoiced.

"Yeah, finally!" Naoki said.

"Yeah, let's do our best!" Aichi said.

"_Finally some good news came, unlike the last time.__**" **_Aichi thought.

**Months Later**

It was august and Kai's birthday came, and Aichi was thinking that he would visit first.

"_I should just be thinking positive, something good would happen, and just forget about that!__**" **_Aichi thought.

"Emi" Aichi shouted.

"Yes, Aichi?" Emi responded

"Where is mom?" Aichi went to the kitchen where Emi was.

"She went on ahead; she said she has something to do" Emi said "Maybe buying things for a party just like last time hehe…" Emi cheered.

"Ohh… alright then, I'll be going out, do you want to come?" Aichi asked.

Emi shook her head "No, I'm going to stay I said I'll wait for her to get home." Emi said

"Are you sure? You'll be left alone here?" Aichi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Emi said.

"Okay, then, I'll be back fast and if mom got home before me just tell her I'm visiting Toshiki-kun" Aichi said while running outside.

"Okay then. Take care" Emi said waving goodbye.

**At The Hospital**

"hmm…hmm…hmm…" Aichi hummed all the way until he came to Kai's room.

"_How is he doctor?" -?_

"_Well, I'll put it simple and fast, there are no chances that he may wake up" –doctor_

Aichi was about to open the door when he heard two voices talking inside and made him curious so he stopped, the other was the doctor for sure but the other was very very familiar.

Aichi couldn't hear it clearly and then he leaned a little closer and listened to the two people talking.

"_What do you mean no chance?" -?_

Aichi was shock, he knew what that person meant but just kept believing until the very end, until that time he wakes up.

"_We just recently found out so I'm really sorry" –doctor_

"_But the other time you said there was a really small chance, and that small chance can really turn the table" -?_

Aichi can't believe what he was hearing and just listened a little more.

"_I'm really sorry, but just this June we were already having a hunch that there is no chances anymore" –doctor_

"_No way" -?_

"_It is up to you ma'am you decide" –doctor_

"_But I'm not the one that is supposed to decide about that" -?_

"_Who is then and ma'am, you do realize that, if you continue this, those machines are the only things that is giving him life" –doctor_

"_I know, but despite all of that, my son believes that there would be a miracle and so I believe too, so when the time has come I'll tell him the sad news and wait for his answer" -?_

"_Son?__**" **_Aichi thought _**"**__That voice, it's…__**"**_

"_I wish your son would understand and let go, it's for the best, Shizuka-san" –doctor_

"_I know I'll try to put it simple the way he can understand and won't burden him, the only problem is when?" -Shizuka_

"Okaa-san" Aichi said shocked at the news.

Few Minutes later Shizuka opened the door and felt like something heavy is weighing on her chest.

"What should I do" Shizuka murmured.

**Sendou Residence**

The door to their house opened and Emi looked to see who it was.

"Ahh… Aichi welcome back" Emi greeted.

"Ahh…" is what Aichi could just say and headed at the stairs.

"Aichi" Emi said worried about Aichi.

**At Aichi's Room **

"What was I thinking?!" Aichi muttered.

"I heard it the first time and I heard the harsh truth again." Aichi mumbled as he headed for his bed and laid on his front.

"Toshiki-Kun, you idiot, you promised me" Aichi started to cry.

"Trust huh… and that's what I'll do, I'll wait for another year, if not, then maybe you have already left me" Aichi puts his face on his pillow and cried heavily.

**Downstairs**

"I'm back Emi" Shizuka informed.

"Mom!" Emi went to the front door and greeted her mom.

"Where is Aichi?" Shizuka asked while walking to go to the kitchen.

"He is upstairs." Emi answered following her mom.

"Hasn't he come down yet?" Shizuka said placing down a big paper bag.

"He has and said he was going somewhere but when he came back he was not himself again" Emi said while helping her mom unloads all the grocery.

"_There are only two places he would go and today is Toshiki's birthday that only means…__**" **_Shizuka thought bothered by it she asked Emi with worried tone "Where did he go?".

"Hmm… Ahh… he said he would visit Toshiki-san and he also asked if I wanted to come but I said I would be waiting for you so I declined" Emi said.

Shizuka was really worried and thought _**"**__could it be that… Aichi heard us…__**" **_she was really troubled at the thought and she suddenly loosened a grip and the item she was holding fell and Emi got shocked her mother was spacing out all of a sudden.

"Okaa-san" Emi said and Shizuka came back to reality and said sorry for spacing out.

"_Oh no what should I do?!__**" **_Shizuka thought, Emi noticed and became worried.

**In the Afternoon…**

It was afternoon and visitors came but only a few knows this, for example is Miwa and Misaki, and Kamui and Shin and Kai's uncle.

Shizuka prepared a small amount of food for celebrating.

Miwa and Misaki with Shin is the first one to come and then followed by Kamui and lastly Kai's Uncle.

Aichi can hear greetings from down stairs but he just doesn't feel like moving.

He was too petrified not knowing what to do anymore, what to believe anymore.

"Shizuka-san, Where is Aichi?" Misaki asked.

"He is upstairs" Shizuka said.

"Ohh… must be getting ready hehe…" Miwa said.

"I don't think that is the reason" Shizuka said in a sad tone.

Miwa and Misaki noticed and asked "What do you mean" They both said.

"You see…this morning I heard from Emi that she visited Toshiki and at that time I was with the doctor informing me about Kai and I was thinking if he ever heard us talking about that very bad news." Shizuka said looking down.

"Very bad…?" –Miwa

"…News?" –Misaki

"That Toshiki will never wake up…" tears can be seen from Shizuka's eyes while speaking of the harsh fact.

"WHAT!" Miwa and Misaki exclaimed in shock.

"There are no more chances, even a really small chance?" –Miwa

"I'm afraid there is no more" Shizuka said in dismay.

"So what do we need to do then?"

Miwa, Misaki and Shizuka searched for that person.

"Who will decide then?"

They heard footsteps and they looked all to their right.

"Will we wait for a miracle?"

They finally saw the person but it wasn't only one person there were three.

Kai's Uncle, Shin, Kamui followed by Emi.

They heard about the conversation and couldn't just let it pass.

"I said to the doctor to wait until we can finally tell Aichi" Shizuka said "And the one that will decide will be Aichi" she continued "Until the end of the wait comes let's wait for a miracle" Shizuka answered.

After that they discussed about Aichi and especially Kai.

After the discussion, Misaki and Miwa decided to go to Aichi's room.

Misaki knocked at the door and when the door opened, Aichi hastily hugged Misaki and cried heavily.

They sat down at floor and Miwa and Misaki comforted Aichi.

**Another Year passed –March, start of summer vacation-**

In the next school year, Aichi is going to be a Third Year High School student and Aichi was happy about it until one day.

Misaki and Miwa visited Aichi to check on him.

His mom offered them tea while waiting for Aichi and while waiting for Aichi they discussed about him.

"When do you plan on telling him?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know… I was actually hoping if you can help me" Shizuka asked.

"If we all tell him then it would probably the most effective thing, right?" Miwa suggested.

Aichi was coming down from the stairs when he heard the conversation.

"By the way, we found out some things" Misaki said looking at Miwa and Miwa looked back too.

"What things?" Shizuka asked curious of what they were talking about.

"A reason why sometimes a person is in a coma" Misaki uttered.

Aichi was shocked he was curious too so he listened at the conversation.

"What have you found out?" Shizuka asked.

"Well for our situation, the reason we think is because of a promise." Misaki said.

"Promise?" –Shizuka

"And not letting go" -Miwa

And Aichi grew in shock, it made all sense, Aichi can't believe it, he knew all to himself about those but didn't think they were connected and so it hit Aichi and an idea to end all this.

"Not letting go?" –Shizuka

"It was because of those that a person cannot go even their time has come and just kept on because of a burden in their hearts and that's why he is still here." –Misaki

"That all made sense" –Shizuka

"So the reason Kai is still here is because he wants to fulfill a promise and it was also because of Aichi not letting go that Kai doesn't want to let Aichi suffer so he kept on to be a strength for Aichi" –Miwa

"So in other words, if Kai dies, Aichi's world would shatter and Kai knows this" –Misaki

"So that Aichi wouldn't suffer that he is fighting to stay alive" –Shizuka

"Yeah" –Miwa

"Aichi would always wait and Toshiki would not want to let Aichi down so he kept on going and waited for a miracle so he could wake up and be with him again" -Shizuka

"I'm afraid that is it" –Misaki

"But even if we have found out the problem, we still don't know how to tell Aichi all of this" –Miwa

"You don't need to, I've heard everything I need to accept the fact"

They were shocked and looked at the person and it was Aichi.

"Aichi!" Misaki said in shock.

"Ohh… Aichi" Shizuka was worried and shocked and was also relieved, it was kind of wrong not telling him personally but Shizuka was relieved that she won't have any problem because there is no more secret to hide.

"Aichi… I'm… I'm sorry… I-" Miwa doesn't know what to say to Aichi he felt bad.

Aichi shook his head and said "Don't worry its okay" Aichi looked down "I was actually grateful, you guys just don't want me to suffer so you kept it and thank you because it brought me back to my senses that I need to accept the fact, so you don't need to say sorry." He finished and went upstairs.

"Promise and let go huh…" Aichi then closed the door to his room.

They informed everyone and Emi then came home with Kamui.

"Is it true Aichi found out?" –Emi

"How?" -Kamui

Until sunset falls there was no conversation that came up.

After that they were all shocked and can't get a hold of themselves. They were all bothered by their conscience especially Miwa.

After that Misaki and Miwa left with Kamui.

"I felt bad about Aichi" Miwa started a conversation to ease of the tension.

"Yeah" Misaki agreed.

"But wasn't it for the best?" Kamui said.

"It was but Aichi, I think he already knew from the start but just kept on believing something will happen so he finally let goes" Misaki said while looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, me too" Miwa agreed.

"So in the first place there was no secret after all?" Kamui said Miwa and Misaki was shocked how did he even thought of such things? Well they just thought that he was just growing up and starting understand things more faster.

Later after that Aichi came out of his room and asked for his mom's permission to go out.

Shizuka agreed to it since she knew where Aichi would go and that is the only place he would always go to.

"Okaa-san, where do you think Aichi is going?" Emi asked worried.

"There is only one place that he could go at this rate" Shizuka said.

"You mean…" Emi finally figured out.

"Yeah" Shizuka confirmed.

**At the hospital…**

Aichi came in to Kai's room and sat beside him.

"Toshiki-kun was it all because of me?" Aichi said looking down at his lap.

"I do think I really am, I haven't noticed since I can't accept it and now I became a burden" Aichi then started to cry.

"I just need to accept the fact as your signal right?" Aichi sobbed "A man said you were lucky to have survived and it was a miracle because all of the cases same as yours always perish, but the truth is it wasn't because of your strong will to go on to keep on living you are still here, but maybe it is a miracle, a God may have pitied us and he helped us, but that didn't help at all but I'm glad you stayed"

Aichi then looked at Kai "I know and I have always heard about your condition that you are only alive because of your strong will and because of science but I just can't accept it." Aichi clutched his hands and continued "So Toshiki-kun I'm ready and you should be too, it's probably for the best for us both to not suffer anymore and don't worry about me, we, I have friends that will take care of me and support me, but don't forget about me okay still give me courage okay"

Aichi then stood up from his sit "Toshiki-kun, I love you and please give me strength to move forward and don't worry about your promise let's just make a new one a request really so Toshiki-kun can you wait for me there at the other side so this won't be goodbye forever cause we could still be together there on the other side but this time you're the one that would be waiting hehe…"

Aichi gave a peck on Kai's cheek and said "Goodbye, for now Kai Toshiki-kun" after that Aichi left.

After Aichi left Kai started to shed tears from his closed eyes and little by little Kai's heart beat became slower and slower, so it is true that even a person is in a coma its hearing and some other sense are still functioning.

**Morning –At Miwa's Room- ~Miwa's P.O.V~**

I woke up from the sun rays and yawned and then I stood up.

Hmm… I wonder how Aichi is doing. I wish he is not mad at me. I then turned to my dresser and changed clothing.

I'm still feeling guilty, maybe I should go and visit him to say sorry but before I go I need to comb my hair and eat hehe…

While I was combing my hair the atmosphere in my room became very heavy and the air was cold but wait isn't it summer? Why is it cold?!

I looked at my A.C but it wasn't turned on after that wind blew but my windows are closed and I started have a bad feeling about these.

I then felt uneasy and worried and most importantly sad and then after that I heard something a voice "Miwa, look after Aichi for me Please, you're the only one I could trust the most and thank you for being a good friend"

At first I was scared but now that I heard that it was different.

My hand that was holding the comb lost its grip and it wasn't because I'm scared it was because I was now agonizing.

I started crying and I just said "you're such an idiot."

**Outro: I know this is a late but, UWAHHH….! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I'm so glad you like my very first fanfic X3. It made me happy and hooh there are no bad reviews/comments (well for now) so thanks. **

**I'm sorry that my first fanfic is very sad but the next ones isn't (maybe) so please don't kill me DX.**

**Well that's it, Thanks for reading! Thanks for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The End

**Intro: Finally Guys, the final chapter here is, the conclusion to all and what is that feeling that Miwa felt? And what will happen to Kai and especially Aichi Find out in this chapter.**

** By the way Sorry Guys If I'm late hehe… exams came up and my laziness strikes ^^'**

** Well Guys I present to you the final chapter I hope you enjoyed reading my very first story (^_^)! Now let's begin (X3)!**

** (Warning: Character death)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own I don't own the Char's, Vanguard, Etc. …**

**Chapter 5: The End **

**At Miwa's room ~Omniscient Point Of View~**

"Miwa… look after Aichi for me, please… you're the only one I could trust the most… and thank you for being a good friend"

Miwa was very certain it was Kai but instead feeling a fear of ghost Miwa felt sadness and fear of losing a very important friend.

Miwa's mind was blank can't take the fact but hoping it was just a trick or a bluff but he knew all to himself that it was impossible.

Miwa started to cry grieving for his friend, for his best friend.

After that cold and scary feeling became a warm and gentle feeling.

"You're such an idiot." Was all Miwa could say to his friend.

"Thank you…?" Miwa sobbed "Is that how you say thank you? Entrusting Aichi to me…? heh…" Miwa fell down on his knees and continued grieving "If you want to thank you, you should have stayed alive as a thank you, you idiot, you should be the one taking care of Aichi not me! I don't even know if I'm fit for that job." Miwa punched the ground and suddenly remembering something.

"Aichi, wait isn't Aichi supposed to be there now at this time?" Miwa muttered and looked at the clock.

"Ohh… shoot" Miwa got his composure and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"This is not the time to grieve I need to see it for myself first!" Miwa ran as fast as he could, trying to reach the hospital as early as he could.

Wishing that all he felt was just his imagination and was all a trick because he doesn't want his friend to leave this world yet.

His friend that was always alone, always by himself, always doing everything on his own, not even seeking help when there is always someone that got his back every step of the way ready to help.

That Kai that he even know now that he has Aichi and Miwa by his side is still always alone by himself, when he has friends by his side he doesn't even dare ask and only think all on his own, still feeling left behind. That is what Miwa hate the most about Kai that's why he feels that he always needs to be by Kai's side so that Kai doesn't feel alone. Kai always feel that he is alone and Miwa and others knew that it is not true.

Miwa thought that even when Aichi and Kai started going out, Kai still doesn't grab the helping hand Aichi is always giving him. Even now Aichi doubts if he even thinks of him as someone that Kai can trust. _**"**__Kai, you idiot, why do you always think and act yourself, me, your friend and Aichi got your back every step of the way to be precise all of us is here for you why do you always keep secrets and things all to yourself__**" **_Miwa thought and then he shouted with all his heart "KAI YOU IDIOT!".

"_Please don't leave us yet! KAI!__**"**_

Miwa's mind was full of haze, can't understand what is happening and can't say what is real or not. He is now a room away to Kai's room and felt a very unpleasant feeling like does he even dare to enter that room because he felt that it would just tore him apart.

Miwa was really not himself right now he saw some of his friends outside and saw many sad faces and then Miwa was a step away from Kai's room and he heard a voice full of pain "TOSHIKI-KUN!... NO!... I DIDN'T -… Toshiki-kun!"

And Miwa just verified that it was not a trick and came inside and saw the others in and saw Misaki, Emi and Shizuka supporting Aichi, trying hard to make him feel secure.

"_I haven't told you something very important__**"**_

The three saw him and let's go of Aichi a little then Miwa saw this signal and rushed to Aichi's side and hugged him tight and whispered on Aichi's ear "I don't know but, I think this is for the best" and then Aichi hugged back crying onto Miwa's shoulders.

The others also grieved and then Miwa took a glimpse at Kai and he was surprised when he saw Kai's face, Kai wasn't sad, his lips were facing upward making a smile maybe before he left he just wanted to confirm something Miwa thought and looked back at Aichi.

"_Something I wanted to say but I was shy__**"**_

"_I think he was just waiting for Aichi, waiting for Aichi until he can finally stand and be strong all on his own but with everyone by his side in case he needs support. Kai you idiot, what were you really waiting and why are you smiling?__**" **_Miwa thought smiling thinking of what could be the real reason and got some ideas yet he was happy that he has no regrets before he left because that smile was the proof.

"_That I wanted to say Thank You Very Much for being my best friend__**"**_

Miwa was thinking if Kai was always really alone or he was just too shy to ask for help because what had happened to his past experience. But Miwa also thought why would he be shy of Aichi? Or maybe he is still not that much comfortable of saying his true feelings? Either way Miwa is thinking that he also trusts everyone around him like how Kai trusts Miwa.

"_Even though you called me as an annoying person__**"**_

Even without Kai doing or saying anything it's like they are already communicating because Miwa always do crazy things for Kai, doing the crazy things that Kai can't do all by himself without the help of his cheeky and cheerful friend that is what Miwa was thinking right now _**"**__you sly dog, don't blame me if something bad happens okay__**" **_and Miwa just smiled at the thought.

"_But I think it is just your way of saying THANKS hehe…__**"**_

**Few Minutes Later…**

Aichi finally calmed down but Aichi hasn't spoken a word after that, he was really quiet and not even moving. It seems that even though he said he was ready he still can't take the big loss.

Miwa left Aichi in his family's care saying he needs fresh air and now Miwa is outside taking a fresh air, trying to relax and sink in all the very important stuff or details of what happened.

He was outside taking some fresh air; there was a garden like place where everyone could, well like, chill out. He was resting on a bench while looking up at the sky.

"Miwa" -?

He heard his name called and shifted his head to look for the person, he looked forward, back and he saw that person on his right.

"Nee-chan…?" Miwa said wondering why she was here.

Misaki sat beside him and then looked up at the sky like Miwa.

"So how is Aichi doing?" Miwa asked looking up at the sky again.

Misaki looked down thinking about Aichi's condition and said "Well after what happened he was just sitting and after that he slept, he looks like he hasn't even slept last night."

"Maybe it's because of what he has heard from us yesterday?" Miwa said also now looking down and his arms now resting at his thigh continuing "and also because of what happened now, this is a lot much to take in especially for him."

"_I'm sure this is a lot to take in for you too__**"**_ Misaki thought and looked at Miwa and said "Ne, Miwa…"

"What is it?" Miwa looked at Misaki.

"This is kinda weird but for some reason, this morning…" Misaki said looking away at Miwa felling shy about what is she going to say next.

Miwa was just listening but it looks like he knew what Misaki was going to say next.

Misaki took a glance at Miwa and rolling her eyes everywhere Miwa noticed and said "its okay, try me" and he smiled.

Misaki took a small sigh and continued "Well, this morning I felt something, like a leaf from a four leaf clover was plucked out"

Miwa sweat dropped a little _**"**__those words were so deep and indirect;_ _she's trying hard to forget that thing that she experienced and hiding the fact that she is scared, cute.__**"**_

"Wow, nee-chan that is deep (=u='), its okay don't feel shy about it, everyone feels those things, like me"

(XI) Misaki felt a vein popped and looked at Miwa and heard the word 'like me' "Like you? Do you mean that you also felt something? And I… I am not shy (XI)."

Miwa nodded and said "Yeah, then if you're not shy then maybe you're scared"

Miwa and Misaki's face both dimmed and they became gloomy. They both noticed the feeling and they were actually scared because Kai was visiting them both as a ghost or spirit and it made them feel uneasy.

They both flinch at the feeling they first felt but then after that feeling became a gentle one so it's okay, it's maybe just the spirits way but still _**"**__Even if its Kai the thought of it is still scary__**" **_The both of them thought. After that no other conversation came up.

"Really?" -?

The two of them jumped a little from their sits when they heard a voice. But ignored it but they were still a little frightened.

"Hey!" -?

They heard that voice again and they started to get scared, they were cursing to themselves of why they were talking about Kai, being a spirit and they are now tensed with the surroundings.

After that they heard the voice again and they felt a tap at their shoulder and Misaki almost screamed when he saw it was just Ren.

Misaki's face dimmed and smiled in a sinister way and a vein popped and then she hits Ren's head with her curled up fist.

"Ouch, that hurts Misa-ki~!" Ren said now having a lump on his head.

"I heard some of it. And based on what you have talked about it looks like I'm not the only one (^_^)" Ren smile feeling pleased.

"So what was your experience?" Miwa asked looking at Misaki with a teasing smile on his face and Misaki noticed because she has a fist held up ready to hit another head again.

Miwa raised an armed in defense and a apologetic manner and then Misaki calmed down.

"Nothing much I just felt uncomfortable and then I just knew what is going to happen next." Ren said looking at the direction of the hospital.

"_So I was the only that heard his voice__**" **_Miwa thought.

"By the way what happened and what did you guys do when you felt you know uncomfortable and all?" Miwa asked thinking if they mourned first or just like him they headed this way to see if it is connected to that feeling.

"Well me after I felt that uncomfortable feeling I just rushed outside" Misaki explained and continued "but after feeling a great loss what I actually felt like was a friend is going to really need me at this time"

"After that I readied myself and then when I was outside i saw Aichi." Misaki finished.

"How about his family and the others" Ren asked.

"Well about that, we were the first ones to visit and then when we came we saw a nurse outside of Kai's room and when she saw us she just said "I'm glad you got our call" and Aichi's face became different and I became worried and after that his Mom came with Emi" Misaki explained.

"So maybe they got the call right?" Ren said.

"Yeah and we just informed the others" Misaki said and asked "Do you want me to continue.

Ren looked like he doesn't want to hear the next one's and then Miwa said "No, it's okay there's no need to" And they all looked gloomy again because of the thought of what is going to happen next because they already knew even though they didn't saw because this is all the conclusion.

And well they were thinking like, there is no point on continuing to tell something that only bad news or the fact will be the outcome so they just left it as it is because they were satisfied of what they have seen or just because they don't want to hear how they "he" struggled at that moment.

There is silence for a moment but it was broken by Ren telling him his side of the story "Well me, I was stunned since we were good friends and just that he was gone so it was painful for me." Ren said looking down and then looked up with a curious face and his pointer finger now under his chin and continued "I just don't know about Tetsu?"

"And then?" Miwa asked thinking if there is still more that he wants to share or what answer he really wants to hear.

"And after I grieved for a moment I then rushed here cause that was like a clue for what is going to happen next." Ren said now in a new thinking position.

"Where you scared?" Miwa said teasing Ren.

"Well to be honest, I was first scared at the feeling of like there was a ghost but then it became a gentle one and then instead of fear of ghost it was a feeling of losing a friend" Ren said smiling awkwardly.

"_Just like me__**" **_Miwa thought in shock.

"I guess even a miracle can't help him" –Ren

"Yeah" –Miwa

"I guess it was really his time" –Misaki

"Yeah, an unfortunate event that can't be avoided" -?

"Yeah, like if you try to stay away from it if it is really your time you can't stop it from happening" –Misaki

"I just remembered something before that accident, the day before that an accident happens, but Kai was too alert so we manage to avoid the accident." Miwa thought in shock remembering what had happened years ago.

"So that explains it" – Ren

"Yeah it may be because of that" –Misaki

"And then?" -?

"And then at that time Aichi felt very uneasy feeling like something really really bad will happen" Miwa said picturing what happened that day.

"So then it's like Aichi knew that this was going to happen?" –Ren

"Looks like it" –Miwa

"You guys have a really strong bond; it's something that can't be taken away easily" -?

Misaki, Miwa and Ren smiled at the thought and looked at each other for a moment.

And finally they felt very uncomfortable they were completely oblivious of whom they were talking too and got scared a little thinking if it was a ghost. Their faces dimmed and looked at each other again.

"Th-the-the-there are only three of us right?" Miwa asked stuttering and shaking.

"I don't think that other one was any of the two of you." Misaki clarified shaking a little.

"D-d-d-d-do-don't say things like that, wasn't it you Miwa-kun?" Ren asked smiling but he was also stammering.

"It wasn't me you know how I speak." Miwa informed pointing at himself.

"Yeah it was neither of you too, your voices are cheeky and always full of energy and that one was different" Misaki notified.

"Oi, you guys aren't thinking that I'm a ghost right?" -?

Ren felt a tap and got scared but was shocked when he looked at his back and said "Why did you scare us (T^T)"

Misaki and Miwa looked at Ren and saw a person standing beside him sighing in relief that it wasn't a ghost and Miwa then said "Men are you trying to scare us to death?"

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"Do you really need to ask every single person a reason why did they visit or came here?" the person said and went back to the tree he was resting his back to.

Misaki sweat dropped it was a rhetorical question so she doesn't need an answer to that question.

Miwa noticed and noticed that he is tensed.

"Don't tell me you came here only because of Aichi Am I right?" Miwa teased his face in a very teasing manner.

"S-so what if I am!?" The person said and then his face turned pink.

"Wait if you look at it, it looks like you now have a chance with Aichi" Ren thought joining Miwa.

"As if Kai will let him" Misaki said joining those two "idiots".

"Ehh.. Misa-ki your joining the fun too (^.^)?!" Ren said teasing.

"Heh… and Misaki!" Was Misaki's answer.

"Aww… looks like Aichi won't be sad again because someone will be with him to comfort him" Ren joked.

"Souryuu Leon, Good Luck" Miwa said in a serious but mocking face and his hands gesturing a thumbs up for good luck.

"Hmp" is what Leon could only say.

Ren thought of something and curiously asked. "How about you Leon-kun, did something happened?"

"And where are Charlene and Jillian?" Misaki asked noticing that the other two that always followed him are not around.

"Don't tell me you ditched them just for Aichi" Miwa said smiling in a teasing manner.

"Don't be stupid, they are actually here with me" Leon said still blushing.

"hooohhh…." Miwa said raising his brows.

"Hey Leon you heard what we are talking about right? Care to share some experience if you have any" Ren asked in a sarcastic manner.

After what Ren had said Leon's face turned pale and he started to shake a little and his eyes closed.

Miwa and Ren chuckled because of Leon's action; they already have an idea what that is for.

Misaki just ignored the two and waited for Leon to answer, but noticed that he became shy and has an embarrassed face.

"Let's just say that it doesn't like me" Leon said and turned his head to the two people chuckling because they were now laughing hard.

"Pftt…" Misaki was trying to hold back her laugh and used one of her hands to cover her mouth.

Miwa and Ren were now holding their stomach because of cramps, they were laughing too much.

"I-I… haha… I-think he is warning you… pfft…" Miwa said trying to hold back and stop.

"The aura his giving you is like "I'll kill you if you flirt with him" or something (XD)" Ren said still laughing.

"Guys stop" Misaki stopped them but she too want to laugh with them but not wanting to hurt or mock at him she decided to hold it back and just let the two of them laugh for her.

Miwa started to laugh at what Ren said and they continued laughing.

Leon got mad and said before starting to leave "I'm outta here"

"Leon-kun?" -? Leon stopped from walking and gasped.

"What are you guys laughing about?" -?

The others gulped and stopped laughing and looked for the owner of that voice.

They were still scared so they immediately stopped if that source is human or not.

It seems that they haven't moved on about the ghost part even if they found something to laugh to forget about it.

"It seems you guys are having fun, huh" -?

The three looked at Leon and saw "AICHI?!" the four exclaimed in unison.

They were worried thinking if Aichi heard them talking again.

"I swear if this keeps happening especially that I haven't forgotten about this I'll get a heart attack" Miwa mumbled.

Miwa getting ticked off said "Will you people please stop pooping out and surprising me!" and Misaki and Ren both nodded.

"Ahh… ehh… gomene Taishi-kun" Aichi bowed and apologized.

Misaki raised a brow and mumbled "Taishi" and Misaki huffed.

Miwa noticed placing his hands at the back of his head and sweat dropped "ehehe…"

"The gang keeps increasing huh" Ren inquired.

"Nothing Aichi, let's just say we were just remembering the good old times with you know who" Misaki smiled sadly and asked worriedly "By the way, how are you feeling Aichi?"

"I'm fine, I just need some time to take it all in, beside there is nothing going to happen if I kept sulking or grieving for Toshiki-kun, it will be hard for him up there so I thought that I'll just have to be stronger and just wait, right?" Aichi said smiling and murmured "Besides even he is gone I know he is still by my side"

"_Wait?__**" **_Miwa thought.

"Good to know you're feeling better Aichi" Misaki said glad that Aichi is okay.

"Thank you Misaki-san" Aichi thanked.

"So Leon-kun, I assumed the news reached you huh" Aichi said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for your loss" Leon said feeling bad about it.

"You don't have to say sorry, things like this can't be avoided you know so I'll just have to take it." Aichi said looking down.

"By the way Aichi is Kai's uncle there?" Miwa asked Aichi.

"Yeah" Aichi answered looking at Miwa.

"Okay then let's head back now guys" Miwa said and stood up from his seat.

**The day of the funeral**

Kai's relatives came and of course Kai and Aichi's friends came for respect too.

Aichi met Kai's relatives and Aichi saw all of their friends that they have met visiting for his final day here.

Aichi thanks each one for visiting.

They were all happy for Aichi because it didn't tore him apart anymore and moved on.

**Months Later –Card Capital-**

"So Aichi how are you now?" Naoki asked.

"I'm fine" Aichi said.

Naoki sighed "I mean how are you adjusting every since, you know?"

Aichi shook his head side to side "I'm not sure but I have to be strong"

"You know it's not the end of the world why not find a new one hehe…" Naoki joked comforting Aichi.

Kourin's ear twitched from what she heard and listened carefully.

"hehe… I don't plan on doing that actually" was Aichi's straight forwarded answer which made Kourin's heart break.

"Well suit yourself, but don't think that no one would stop flirting with you even if you say you don't plan to" Miwa said

"Ehh…! Taishik-kun!." Aichi said blushing he knew what Miwa meant.

"But just remember Aichi you still have us" Misaki noted pointing at everyone.

"Yeah Sendou-kun we will be here for you" Shingo said.

"Yeah even if no love life or you have one we'll be here to support you" Kourin said a little sad.

And everyone and Aichi's life became a different, Aichi is trying to adjust because this time Kai is not there on his side but despite all that they are happy because then even though Kai passed away he will still be on their hearts especially Aichi and that's what matters.

Not every loss is a dark past or a way that can make your life or feel miserable, that only happens when you think negatively about this and that. Those past or dark memories are just trials for your life. Be like Aichi hehe… not looking back at the past but taking the chance to be a better and stronger person that you can be. Just keep moving forward like they always say. (^.^v)

**OMAKE ^_^ -Many Many Years Later- XP**

"Aichi" -?

Aichi tried to open his eyes but the bright shine of light kept him from opening them and just tried to blink many time just to adjust his eye to the sunlight.

Aichi saw a figure smiling in front of him and Aichi slowly stood up he saw himself dressed in white, shirt long sleeves, pants and shoes and when he finally stood up he has forgotten about the figure when he fully opened his eyes because of amazement of what he saw.

The sky was blue and full of white clouds the sun shone brightly and gave them warmth and the place was like paradise, trees, flowers and grass all dancing to the breeze of the wind and the place looks like a peaceful place to rest.

"Wow!" Aichi said in awe.

"I've been waiting Aichi" the figure that stood behind him said.

Aichi was shocked that voice was so familiar and he missed it for so many years Aichi knew who's voice it came from and his eyes started to fill up with water and tears fell from his eyes remembering all the times they were together.

Aichi closed his eyes and turned around at the that person and slowly opened his eyes and smiled and spoke the name of that person he missed so much for a very long time "Toshiki-kun" and he opened his eyes.

"Aichi, I missed you" the figure finally revealed itself and it was Kai Toshiki.

Aichi charged at Kai and hugged him tight, crying his heart out.

Aichi missed that warmth of the person he admired, that gave him strength, and the one he loved dearly with all his heart.

"Toshiki-kun! Toshiki-kun! Toshiki-kun!" Aichi kept repeating Kai's name missing to say to that word.

Kai gave in and finally cried his heart out missing Aichi so much he hugged him tight not wanting to let go ever.

He missed that soft voice, Aichi's warmth and Aichi's smile.

"Aichi, I missed you so much" they both kneeled down and sat at the green grass still hugging each so tight not even caring if they would break but just made the moment last.

"Toshiki-kun, I missed you too I'm so happy, you're here at my side" Aichi said calming down.

"I've waited for years and finally you're here with me again" Kai said his left arms now on Aichi's head and his right on Aichi's waist.

"Me too, Toshiki-kun, thanks for giving me strength for all this time." Aichi said crying on Kai's chest.

"Yeah, from here on now we would be together forever side by side" Kai informed and made Aichi happy for this is what they have wished and waited for a very long time even before the two of them separated.

"I Love you, Sendou Aichi" Kai said loosening his hug from Aichi and now looking at him.

"I Love you too, Kai Toshiki-kun" Aichi smile looking up at Kai.

Kai moved closer to Aichi's face and Aichi knowing what that meant closed his eyes and finally their lips met and Kai kissed him passionately.

And so after all that waiting even at the ends of the earth if your love and bond for each other is very strong no other person could ever break it apart even if you stand in their way they always find a way to each other's side and a happy ending for a reward for their undying will and love for each other so remember hiding behind a dark and stormy weather is a rainbow that gives hopes and smiles. (^_^).

The End (Maybe)

**Outro: hooh… finally done, I was actually having too many difficulties in writing this since I don't know what should be the ending and I managed to get it right (=_=) because I was seriously crying on what crazy dramatic ending I could make. It was fun writing (:D). **

**I'm still thinking of what should I write next? Hmm… is there any suggestions for stories or pointers for me to increase my skills in writing ^_^?**

** By the way Yuuki-san that review saying I made you cry, well it made me happy because I was able to send the feelings in this story. And thanks to my very first reviewer Blackwing-DarkRaven-san and thanks to everyone also, your supports gave me motivation to make a good story. **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT Everyone! X3 … Please Review of what you think about my very first story :D!**

**-HarukaChan012 now signing off **

**(just kidding) **

**(PS.: This is not the last of it, there still some coming up ^_^ wait for it) **


End file.
